Le docteur et l'escrimeur
by peacecraft31
Summary: Première rencontre entre deux Shishibukaï. Trafalgar Law et Dracule Mihawk. (Yaoï plus de 18 ans)


Bonsoir a tous et a toute,

J'espère que vous allez tous bien ainsi que vos familles ou vos amis où que vous soyez. Je remercie une auteur qui vit au canada et qui m'a contacté pour prendre des nouvelles de mon entourage. Cet OS est basé sur un couple de ma ficition « On ne peut pas se fier aux apparences » en espèrant qu'il vous plaise. Faite moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce couple pas trop traité. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt Peacecraft.

 **Le docteur et l'escrimeur**

Depuis six mois, Law appartenait au corps des Shishibukai. Son nouveau statut était accompagné de devoirs envers la marine. Comme, par exemple, écouter les requêtes ou obéir aux ordres de ses officiers supérieurs. Lui qui détestait qu'on lui donne un ordre, là il était servi. Le plus jeune des Shishibukai – en âge et en titre – venait de sortir du bureau d'Akainu. Le général en chef de l'armée venait de lui assigner une mission. Trafalgar était dépité, la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée était simple, retrouver un homme qui avait volé des informations militaires. Mais son « supérieur exceptionnel » avait fortement insisté pour qu'il fasse équipe avec un autre Shishibukai. Bien entendu, le choix se posa sur le plus antipathique à son goût, l'escrimeur Mihawk. Heureusement, le faucon n'étant pas très loquace, il ne serait pas obligé de discuter.

Akainu lui avait donné une feuille de route. Law trouvait vraiment stupide de devoir faire équipe avec quelqu'un, qui plus est un autre épéiste. C'est sur ces pensées que le docteur des Hearts arriva sur son sous-marin. Son équipage l'attendait au complet sur le pont. Quand le capitaine mit un pied sur le plancher, sa mauvaise humeur se déversa sur ses compagnons. Personne n'osa poser de questions. Le brun traversa la passerelle, sans un regard à quiconque, pourtant il constata que chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Alors avant d'entrer dans le vaisseau, Law tourna les talons, les dévisagea et parla de façon lente et posée.

— Je reviens de mon entretien avec Akainu. Il m'a sommé de trouver un voleur pour lui. Et pour ce faire, je devrai faire équipe exclusivement avec le Shishibukai Mihawk. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour ça, rechigna le capitaine d'un air méprisant. Pour couronner le tout, je ne dois amener aucun membre de mon équipage.

Des voix de protestations s'élevèrent, mais le jeune homme les coupa d'un geste de la main.

— Il suffit ! Pour l'instant, je ferai comme il désire, garder ce titre va être important pour l'avenir. Je ne ferai pas de vague. Vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'à l'île du rendez-vous pour rejoindre mon nouveau comparse. Après vous irez m'attendre sur un autre archipel.

Après ce discours, le capitaine rejoignit ses quartiers et alla mettre ses affaires en ordre pour le départ.

Mihawk venait de recevoir une lettre dans son château. Personne ne lui envoyait de lettre, sauf les marines. Que lui voulaient-ils encore ? La guerre n'avait pas suffit ? Peut-être savaient-ils qu'il hébergeait deux pirates ? Un 'Vert' et une 'Rose', comme il les avait surnommé pour lui-même. Mais jamais il n'avouerait qu'il leur avait donné un petit nom. Cela reviendrait à dire qu'il les apprécie.

Les sentiments... non ce n'est pas son truc. Pourtant, dès leur arrivée, ses pensées comme sa sensibilité avaient été chamboulées. Depuis bien longtemps, la seule émotion qu'il ressentait était l'agacement que lui inspiraient la bonne humeur légendaire de Shanks et le respect qu'il lui portait encore. Pour le reste de l'Humanité seul un grand désarroi l'habitait. Mais ces derniers temps – avec les deux jeunes qui lui servaient de colocataires – le plus grand des épéistes voyait son âme mise à rude épreuve. Il expérimentait ce qu'un père devait subir avec deux adolescents dans sa demeure.

La fille aux cheveux rose était bavarde sa voix, aigüe et criarde et par dessus tout, elle se mêlait de tout et passait son temps à se plaindre. Le garçon aux cheveux verts, lui, était renfermé, grognon, calme et ne supportait pas qu'on fasse intrusion dans sa vie. Alors, bien sûr, les deux sous un même toit cela ne faisait pas bon ménage. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer pour un rien. Mais malgré tout, ils étaient attachants les trois quarts du temps. Grâce à eux, il se sentait moins seul. Il mangeait à sa faim, car la 'Rose' cuisinait pour eux. Elle leur servait aussi d'infirmière surtout pour le 'Vert'. Quant au jeune homme, il lui offrait un élève dévoué et un combattant qui plus tard ferait un très bon adversaire mais pour l'instant il le distrayait.

Or en cet instant, malgré tout l'intérêt qu'il leur portait, Mihawk éprouvait aussi une envie de tuer la 'Rose'. Elle n'arrêtait pas de voleter autour de lui en lui demandant de se dépêchait d'ouvrir la lettre. Pérona aussi se demandait pourquoi les marines envoyaient une lettre au Shishibukai. La 'Rose' devait autant craindre pour elle que pour le vert, car elle savait que si on lui demandait de les ramener, en tant que Shishibukai, il y serait obligé.

— Tss… Pérona ! Arrête, tu me donnes la migraine. Je vais l'ouvrir. Alors stop !

— Ok, mais dépêche-toi.

Pour toute réponse à la 'Rose', le brun ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut, puis il grogna avant de reprendre la parole :

— C'est bon, ça ne vous concerne pas. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour toi ou Roronoa.

— Bah… je m'en fous de l'autre idiot, et je n'étais pas inquiète du tout. Alors ils veulent quoi ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Mais…

— Ça suffit ! Sache juste que je dois m'absenter quelque temps pour une mission. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Puis l'homme se leva et partit dans sa chambre pour faire son bagage et écrire ses dernières instructions pour l'homme aux trois sabres.

Une semaine était passée quand les deux Shishibukai arrivèrent sur l'île du rendez-vous. Les deux bruns se toisèrent, quand le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche :

— Tu sais, je peux m'en sortir tout seul, alors si tu veux rentrer chez toi tu peux.

— Comme si un jeune pouvait s'en sortir seul.

— C'est sûr, un vieillard comme toi, c'est mieux !

— Tu veux voir qui de nous deux est amené à se débrouiller seul ? De toute façon, maintenant que je suis là, je reste.

— Ok, et si on faisait un pari : le premier de nous deux qui arrive à l'attraper, et on verra qui de toi ou de moi sera le meilleur ?

— Pourquoi pas gamin ?

— Très bien alors allons-y le vieux.

Sur cet échange qui montrait bien leur mésentente, les deux hommes partirent en chasse. De sources sûres, ils savaient que le voleur se trouvait dans les parages.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il visitait les environs. Le capitaine des Hearts, avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel qui ne payait pas de mine, mais au moins il serait tranquille. Après avoir installé ses affaires, le jeune brun décida de visiter la ville et finit par découvrir une forêt à la sortie de la ville. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les arbres, il pestait de n'avoir eu aucune information concernant le fugitif quand il était en ville, et maintenant, il se demandait s'il allait trouver des indices de son passage dans ces bois. Puis, attiré par un bruit, il se dirigea vers sa source et tomba sur son voleur.

L'homme était debout, les mains sur les hanches, riant aux éclats. Au début, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lorsque son œil fut attiré par un autre homme avec une épée, Mihawk ! Il se demandait comment le meilleur escrimeur du monde pouvait se trouver dans cette situation, quand il aperçut des flèches tout autour de lui. Le noiraud balaya les environs des yeux et découvrit cachés dans les arbres une multitude d'archers. Cela expliquait les flèches aux pieds du vieux, mais surtout le fait qu'il soit en mauvaise posture. En y réfléchissant bien il pourrait se débarrasser de tous les assaillants en un coup d'épée. Mais il devait éviter de le faire pour une raison ou pour une autre. Law décida alors de le sortir de là et d'arrêter le voleur et sa troupe en même temps. Cela permettra de prouver au vieux qu'il était le meilleur mais en plus il lui devrait une faveur. Il décida de se servir de son fruit du démon pour créer une room. Law bougea ses doigts pour se servir d'une technique de substitution et ainsi pouvoir se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre. Il échangeait sa place avec des branches d'arbres se trouvant derrière ses adversaires. Il allait et venait ainsi d'un assaillant à l'autre en frappant de façon chirurgicale. Il y avait une telle agilité et une telle dextérité dans ses gestes que personne ne le vit opérer. Grace à son intervention, Mihawk fut débarrassé en un rien de temps de ses ennemis.

Mihawk était troublé après avoir enfin repéré la personne recherchée, il s'était retrouvé dans un guet-apens. Au début il pensait s'en sortir contre un seul homme, mais quand il voulut s'approchait de trop près, il reçut une pluie de flèche qu'il réussit à esquiver, sauf une qui lui entailla superficiellement l'intérieur de la cuisse. À partir de là, il se sentit mal à l'aise, sa vue se troublait et ses autres sens lui faisaient défaut. _Sans doute une flèche empoisonnée_ , pensa-t-il. En d'autres circonstances, d'un seul coup d'épée il aurait tout détruit autour de lui, emportant ses assaillants sur le passage comme de simples insectes.

Mais là, tout était différent. Si ses sens le trompaient, il pourrait faire preuve de trop de force et détruire la ville qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Alors il était là entouré de ses ennemis cachés dans les arbres, à se demander comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir quand il entendit un homme chuter du haut d'un arbre en hurlant. Ni une, ni deux, il effectua un léger mouvement dans sa direction et le tua sur le coup. Puis d'autres hommes tombèrent et il répéta à chaque fois la même action. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix s'éleva dans son dos :

— Alors le vieux, besoin d'aide ?

— La ferme gamin, je… Han !

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Les flèches… empoisonnées…

— Où ça ? fit-il en cherchant la plaie.

— Intérieur… cuisse…

— Bon, je finis le travail et je m'en occupe. Tu pourras tenir ?

— Pfff, oui…

Mihawk vit Law dégainer son nodashi et créer une room, il bougea d'abord sa main libre tout en murmurant quelques mots, puis abattit son arme. Tous les ennemis des deux Shishibukai se retrouvèrent découpés au sol. Quant au voleur qui pensait s'en sortir, le capitaine médecin l'avait fait venir à lui grâce à une technique de substitution afin de l'attacher avec une corde, et le caler sur son épaule. À ce moment-là, Mihawk aperçut le plus jeune agripper son bras pour le soutenir, alors il se dégagea en soufflant :

— Je peux marcher seul

— Ok, alors ne me retarde pas, tu seras gentil !

Mihawk détourna le regard d'un air hautain et ouvrit la marche. Il entendit le médecin ricaner en voyant son comportement, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Law était amusé de la situation, le plus grand épéiste du monde était là, allongé sur son lit d'hôtel. Il était empoisonné et commençait à délirer. Il se demandait si en tant que docteur il devait l'aider ou pas. Puis le doc décida de s'occuper de lui.

Le jeune brun commença par déshabiller son ainé en lui ôtant son pantalon. Il vit d'abord l'homme allongé devant lui se relever d'un bon et le repousser, puis Mihawk s'assit sur le bord du lit et voulut se lever, alors Trafalgar l'arrêta en positionnant ses mains sur ses cuisses, le regarda droit dans les yeux et il déclara d'une voix froide et posée qui ne souffrait aucun commentaire :

— Tu es blessé, voire mourant ! Alors tu ne bouges pas et tu écartes les cuisses.

Et il accompagna le geste à la parole : d'un coup sec, il écarta les cuisses de Mihawk.

— Argh ! Sois plus doux.

— Vraiment, tu veux que je sois plus doux… Comme ceci ?

Et Law se mit à caresser la cuisse de son aîné avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

— Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais, rétorqua Dracule en retirant la main de son cadet de sa jambe.

— Vraiment ?

— Oh que oui, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux faire.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment !

Et pour accentuer ses dires, il emprisonna d'une main ferme la mâchoire inférieure du jeunot, l'attira vers lui pour en happer les lèvres sans ménagement, puis il les lécha pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Une fois entré, il alla jouer avec la langue de Law, et enfin, après avoir mis fin au baiser, il termina sa réplique.

— Je peux faire quelque chose dans ce genre, voire pire. Tu es vraiment à mon goût et ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris du bon temps.

Law resta interloqué pendant un moment. Il regardait son aîné les yeux grand ouverts, et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mihawk aimait les hommes. Mais vu le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner, le doc avait bien compris que ce n'était pas que le contre coup du poison. Un poison qui ressemblait plus à un aphrodisiaque finalement qu'à un cocktail mortel.

Alors il décida de jouer un peu, puisque l'autre semblait d'humeur. Il sourit et remit sa main sur la cuisse du bretteur, glissa ses doigts le long de la plaie et sentit qu'un frisson traversait l'épiderme de son patient.

Le toubib commença à prodiguer les soins adaptés et faisait tout pour aguicher l'homme blessé, qui lui, émettait des soupirs de plaisir. Law trouvait ça amusant, même excitant. Lui qui n'avait jamais touché un autre être humain à part à travers les soins, se demandait comment c'était d'avoir un coït. Puis sans réfléchir le doc se baissa sur le pansement qu'il venait de poser et l'embrassa. Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux, l'agripper fermement, puis le relever avec force. À ce moment-là, Trafalgar croisa le regard de Dracule emplit de désir, puis l'entendit murmurer :

— Attention ne va pas trop loin ou je ne me retiendrai pas, tu pourrais ne pas trop apprécier gamin… Ou devrais-je dire puceau, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ferme-la, et lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

— Pourquoi, tu as peur ? s'amusa le faucon.

— Non, pas de toi, tu es faible ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

— Vraiment ? susurra le plus grand épéiste du monde.

— Oui.

Pour toute réponse, Law vit son ainé les relever tous les deux, l'embrasser avec force et l'attraper sous les fesses pour le soulever. Le doc n'eut d'autre choix que de mettre ses bras autour de la nuque de Mihawk et ses jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Puis il sentit l'autre se retourner vers le lit sur lequel ils chutèrent, tout en continuant son baiser. À ce moment-là, son aîné sourit et reprit la parole :

— Alors c'est ta première fois ?

— Non, mentit-il.

— Menteur, je peux le sentir. Effectivement, je suis plus faible que d'habitude, mais je ne suis pas amoindri pour autant, rigola Mihawk.

— Ah ouais, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas riposté durant le combat.

— Je suis trop puissant, un faux mouvement et j'aurais pu réduire la ville en poussière. Je ne le désirais pas.

— Alors je t'ai bien aidé, se moqua le jeune.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Tu me dois une faveur, fanfaronna le doc.

— Si tu veux, je suis de bonne humeur et je sais déjà comment te payer, sourit Mihawk.

— Comment ? s'étonna Law.

— En te dépucelant, proclama Dracule.

Vlan…

— ENFOIRÉ ! hurla le plus jeune en assénant un coup de poing dans le visage au-dessus de lui.

— Si tu veux. Alors que veux-tu ? questionna l'épéiste.

— Laisse-moi te prendre, exigea le jeunot.

— Ha ha ! Comme si j'allais te laisser faire alors que tu es inexpérimenté, sais-tu au moins où il faut la mettre ?

— Je ne suis pas stupide et je suis médecin, s'insurgea le docteur et capitaine des Hearts.

— Et alors ? tu crois qu'entre la théorie et la réalité tout est pareil ?

— Non, mais pour ça oui, affirma Law.

— Ha ha ! Bien, laisse-moi réfléchir… Je te propose un marché.

— Tu me dois une faveur ! se rebella Trafalgar.

— Je te laisse la vie sauve c'est déjà suffisant.

Tout en mettant une main sur sa gorge et la resserrant, il rajouta :

— Depuis le début, tu me parles de façon arrogante, et je ne t'ai toujours pas puni pour ça. Je hais ton caractère mais je te trouve vraiment mignon alors fais-moi plaisir reste sage ou tu pourrais le regretter. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es à ma merci. Même affaibli, je reste le plus fort de nous deux. Hé hé ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal bien au contraire, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Law vit le sourire de prédateur sur le visage de son partenaire et ne put que déglutir – autant de peur, que parce que la main de l'autre Shishibukai se resserrait peu à peu autour de son cou – avant de répondre :

— Et quel est ce marché ?

— Une partie de jambe en l'air en deux parties, je t'apprends et après je te laisse faire. Tu pourras me prendre. Tu en penses quoi ?

— Ok.

 _Ai-je vraiment le choix,_ pensa Law.

Puis, comme pour sceller un pacte, Law retira délicatement la main qui lui enserrait le cou, se releva un peu pour atteindre les lèvres de Mihawk, et l'embrassa délicatement pour montrer sa soumission.

Il aperçut le sourire ravi de son futur amant. C'est la première fois qu'il vit un tel sourire se dessiner sur son visage et le trouva ravissant. Lui qui voulait juste s'amuser venait d'être pris dans ses filets. Mais contre toute attente ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Le plus âgé des shishibukais était heureux. Lui qui pensait s'ennuyer avec cette chasse, voilà qu'elle lui apportait sur un plateau un nouveau jouet ! Et il comptait bien en profiter.

Mihawk dévora des yeux son futur amant, il le trouvait parfait. Un homme intelligent, fort – même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais – et d'une grande beauté à ses yeux, avec un visage fin mais dur et un corps élancé.

Il comptait bien prendre tout son temps pour explorer le corps de son amant. En fait, Dracule ne pensait pas éprouver un tel désir pour quelqu'un. Plus il l'observait et plus il voulait le posséder. Alors l'épéiste changea complètement d'approche, enserrant l'homme sous lui dans ses bras de façon plus douce afin de l'installer plus confortablement sur le matelas. Puis retenant toute son ardeur, il caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme, et tout en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, il lui chuchota :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai doux. Je ne suis pas une brute au lit.

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, Mihawk présenta un large sourire doux et rassurant. Law n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà son amant l'embrassait à nouveau tendrement, jouant de sa langue dans la bouche de Trafalgar. Les deux hommes émettaient des soupirs de plaisir, ce qui rassura le plus âgé des deux.

Alors Dracule prit la décision d'aller plus loin, délaissant la bouche pour le cou de Law, là où se trouvait encore l'empreinte de ses doigts il murmura :

— Pardon… j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais je vais te faire oublier ça, promis.

Mihawk poursuivit ses baisers le long du cou de son jeune amant, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule, prenant tout son temps pour que Trafalgar se sente en confiance.

De la pulpe de ses doigts, il caressa les flancs du corps qui se dessinait sous lui, prenant plaisir à cette découverte, ressentant chacun des frissons qui parcouraient ce corps. Tout en poursuivant son exploration par la bouche et par les mains, Mihawk entreprit de retirer délicatement son pull au jeune homme pour voir apparaître sous ses yeux un buste magnifiquement sculpté. L'aîné des Shishibukai n'en revenait pas de voir un tel torse.

Il s'occupa dans un premier temps des aréoles de son amant ils les voyaient poindre au fur et à mesure qu'il les léchait et les mordillait, puis quand elles furent bien dressées, il commença à les pincer tendrement entre ses pouces et ses index. Il sentait Law qui se courbait de plaisir. Certes, le poison qu'on lui avait inoculé avait peut-être un effet aphrodisiaque, mais en ce moment, seul comptait l'effet qu'il procurait à l'homme sur lequel il était allongé : les soupirs de plaisir qu'il émettait valaient tous les médicaments pour le soigner.

Mihawk fit alors glisser ses mains le long du torse de son amant pour atteindre l'entre-jambe de ce dernier d'instinct, Trafalgar ramena son bassin vers le haut de façon à ce que ces mains le touchent bien, puis écarta les cuisses afin que Dracule ait tout l'espace nécessaire pour bien se positionner. Ce dernier sourit et n'hésita pas un instant de plus : sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers le sexe turgescent de son jeune amant et l'embrassa plusieurs fois à travers le pantalon.

Son amant grognait de satisfaction, et Mihawk se disait que le message était suffisamment clair : il finit d'enlever le pantalon et le caleçon du docteur, embrassa à nouveau son sexe, le lécha de haut en bas, puis entreprit de lui sucer le gland. Le râle de plaisir provenant du jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait aller plus avant dans ses investigations. Il goba la verge de Law et ses va-et-vient firent gémir son amant.

Dans leur chambre, raisonnaient les cris de jouissance de Law et de Mihawk qui poursuivait sa fellation sur le pénis de son amant.

Dracule en était ravi. Il prolongeait ses caresses partout où il le pouvait sur le corps du jeune docteur : son torse, ses cuisses, ses mollets, etc chaque parcelle de peau qui recouvrait le corps de Trafalgar passerait sous ses doigts, il n'en saurait être autrement.

Puis son amant commença à bredouiller quelques paroles :

— Huuum… je, huuuumm… j'en peux plus… Haaaa, je vais venir, huuuum…

Alors l'épéiste cessa sa fellation et attrapa le membre tendu à pleine main puis murmura à l'oreille deson partenaire :

— Essaie de tenir encore un peu, s'il te plaît.

— Je… vais… essayer, répondit essoufflé le docteur.

Cette réponse semblait satisfaire Mihawk. Il lâcha à nouveau la verge de son amant pour aller glisser ses mains sous les cuisses de ce dernier et lui soulever les jambes. Ensuite, il tenta d'accéder jusqu'à son anus et de sa langue, commença à l'exciter : les effets étaient au-delà de toute espérance à voir les soubresauts de Law à chaque passage de sa langue !

Pour le quadragénaire, c'était une aubaine d'être tombé sur un véritable puceau, aussi se devait-il d'être à la hauteur de la tâche !

Après avoir bien humidifié la partie anale de son amant, il requit l'intervention de ce dernier pour lui lécher les doigts.

Une fois fait, il introduisit un premier doigt dans l'anus de Law, tout en douceur pour qu'il s'habitue, avec de légers va-et-vient.

Le docteur commença lentement à se détendre, alors Mihawk entreprit d'introduire un deuxième puis un troisième doigt dans l'anus de son amant.

Tout en maintenant ses va-et-vient dans l'anus de Law, Mihawk reprit la masturbation de la verge du jeune homme, doucement, dans un rythme presque synchrone. Trafalgar poussait de petits gémissements qui indiquèrent à Dracule qu'il pouvait passer à l'étape suivante.

D'une main, il masturbait son amant tandis que de l'autre, il délaissa l'anus au profit de sa propre verge qu'il astiqua rapidement avant de pénétrer Law.

D'un œil, il guettait une quelconque réaction de Law de l'autre, il veillait à le pénétrer tout en délicatesse, continuant d'une part à le masturber et d'autre part l'embrassant pour qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir au moment de l'acte. Quand il vit que Law semblait prêt, il s'exécuta de va-et-vient tout en douceur – une véritable torture pour Mihawk, lui qui désirait tant posséder cet amant inattendu.

Dracule comprit rapidement que Trafalgar éprouvait du plaisir, aussi accentua-t-il peu à peu ses mouvements, arrêtant de le masturber pour partir à la recherche de son point le plus sensible.

Après une courte exploration, l'escrimeur finit par le trouver et exerça dessus une forte pression qui fit crier de plus en plus le docteur de plaisir.

Assis sur le lit, Mihawk agrippait bien les hanches de Law et opérait un mouvement vertical avec le corps de ce dernier le long de son propre sexe. En même temps, il maintenait ses pressions pour bien faire jouir son amant.

Voir le visage de cet homme déformé à la fois par le plaisir et le désir l'amusait et le stimulait déjà beaucoup mais quand il le supplia presque comme dans un dernier râle d'y aller encore plus fort, Dracule ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accentua davantage ses coups de butoir.

Dans le même temps, il empoigna à nouveau la verge de son amant pour la masturber et là Law gémit encore plus fort :

— Han ! Han ! Hmmmm ! Hmmmmm ! Han ! Han !

À l'entendre gémir ainsi, Mihawk en devenait presque fou. Il finit par perdre tout contrôle et jouit dans son homme :

— Haaa… Haaaan !

Dans la foulée, Law jouit à son tour dans la main de Mihawk et entre leur deux torses.

L'escrimeur lâcha le pénis de son homme pour resserrer son étreinte sur lui, suffisamment fort pour que le contact de leur peau leur procure encore quelques frissons.

Les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle quand Mihawk saisit le visage de Law pour venir lui happer les lèvres. Ce baiser plein de fougue éveillait des choses en Mihawk. N'y tenant plus, il allongea à nouveau son amant sur le lit et vint se positionner au-dessus de lui.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement ses idées se bousculaient pour pouvoir le garder, cette idée en particulier l'obnubilait; et il saurait faire comprendre à cet amant d'un soir qu'il ne souhaite plus le voir partir…

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était à Kuraigana avec le maître des lieux. Après avoir capturé le voleur, ils avaient couché ensemble, et ce qui ne devait être que le coup d'une nuit devint une installation en couple.

Là, il était dans le lit de son petit-ami. Il se souvint de leur première nuit, alors que Mihawk lui avait promis qu'ils échangeraient leur position de _sème_ et _uke_ durant la nuit, mais lui s'était endormi juste après avoir fait l'amour, trop exténué par le sport en chambre.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il allait lui faire savoir qu'il voulait lui aussi être le _sème_ , il vit Dracule mettre un doigt sur sa bouche et venir lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Viens avec moi à Kuraigana quelque temps. Je te promets de tenir notre engagement, je serai tout à toi. Tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu désires.

Law avait juste sourit et bougé sa tête de façon affirmative. Au fond, il pouvait s'offrir des vacances et son équipage saurait se débrouillait encore un peu tout seul.

De son côté, pour s'assurer une certaine tranquillité, Mihawk avait expédié la 'Rose' et son acolyte aux cheveux verts en mission à durée indéterminée pour son compte – une histoire montée de toute pièce, mais au moins ils auraient la paix pendant un temps et surtout Law et le second de Luffy n'auraient pas à se croiser.

Ils étaient donc sur l'île de Dracule, à passer de bons moments ensemble, tant apaisants que musclés.

Law fut surpris de voir comment Mihawk pouvait être très changeant en fonction des situations : autant il pouvait être borné, froid et distant, autant il savait être doux, chaleureux et ne rechignait jamais à échanger leur place de _sème_ et _uke_.

Cependant, la veille, quelque chose de bizarre s'était passé et Trafalgar avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Hier soir encore, Dracule l'avait amené au restaurant, et comme à chaque fois on les dévisageait à chacun de leur passage, on parlait sous cape à leur propos, néanmoins leur statut et leur renommée les protégeaient de toutes attaques.

Mais en revenant des toilettes à la fin du repas, tout avait changé. Drac, comme il le surnommait, ne souriait plus, il était redevenu froid et distant et n'avait plus aucune attention envers lui.

Chemin faisant pour pour rentrer chez Mihawk, Law avait essayé d'obtenir une explication sur ce changement de comportement subit, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut une nuit d'extase absolue : une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Dracule empoigna Trafalgar avec une telle fermeté pour le plaquer sur le lit, que ce dernier ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Mihawk lui fit l'amour toute la nuit, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Law ne s'en plaignit pas car il avait pu entrevoir ainsi toute la passion et tout l'amour que lui portait son amant.

Le jeune Shishibukai pensait en effet qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus amoureux l'un de l'autre à chaque jour qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Pourtant au réveil ce matin, ou plus exactement ce midi, Law sentait que le vent avait tourné. Il se leva tranquillement et se prépara pour rejoindre son aimé dans la salle de restaurant.

À présent, non seulement il était capable de se déplacer les yeux fermés dans le château de Dracule, mais de plus il connaissait bien les habitudes de son propriétaire. À cette heure-ci, le maître de maison ne pouvait se trouver que dans la salle de restaurant.

Il fut donc surpris en descendant l'escalier de le voir faire le pied de grue devant les portes de la demeure, un sac à ses pieds. Un sac qui lui appartenait à lui, Trafalgar Law.

Il n'avait pas fait attention plutôt que ses affaires avaient disparu de la chambre, et que seul étaient restés les vêtements qu'il portait en cet instant.

Trafalgar s'avança vers Drac qui prit son sac et le lui jeta dans les bras en l'informant :

— Ton équipage vient d'arriver, ils sont sur la plage. Va les rejoindre et part, lui ordonna Mihawk d'une voix froide.

— Heu ! que… Quoi ! Mais… s'écria Law, surpris et déboussolé par l'attitude de son amant.

— J'ai dit : « Va-t'en d'ici maintenant » !

— Mais pourquoi ? Comment se fait-il que mon équipage soit là ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte si précipitamment ? interrogea le docteur.

— Je ne veux plus de toi. J'ai fait venir ton équipage pour que tu partes plus vite, répondit Mihawk.

— Tu te fous de moi ? Avec la façon dont tu m'as fait l'amour cette nuit, s'écria le capitaine des Hearts.

— C'était une erreur visiblement, pars à présent.

— Pas sans une explication ! Et tu m'en dois une ! ordonna t-il.

— Je ne te dois rien, siffla l'escrimeur.

Contre tout attente Trafalgar avança droit sur Dracule le prit par le col et lui dit :

— Oh que si sale enfoiré, tu ne me foutras pas dehors sans une bonne excuse, je n'ai rien fait de mal alors je veux savoir. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi, car ça je n'y crois pas.

— Tu…

— Oui ?

— Tu… n'es QU'UN GAMIN, hurla Dracule hors de lui.

— Quoi ?

— On a dix-sept ans de différence.

— Et ?

— Et, je pourrais être ton père, insinua Mihawk.

— Et alors, où est le problème ? Tu m'aimes, non ? questionna Trafalgar.

— Le problème c'est ce que les gens disent… les apparences.

— Parce que tu te fis aux apparences toi maintenant ? Ça ne t'a pas beaucoup gêné jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Pour ça oui ! Et puis je suis vieux, tu le dis toi-même… Tu partiras forcément un jour voir ailleurs, alors je préfère te rendre ta liberté tout de suite…

— Avant que ça ne soit trop dur pour toi, termina Law sur un ton moqueur. C'est ce que tu as entendu hier au resto qui t'as fait te fermer comme une huître ? Comment peux-tu seulement y faire cas ? Tu te caches derrière de faux prétextes et ça te fait peur d'assumer tes sentiments ! Mais moi je m'en fous de ce qu'on peut dire sur nous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus rassurant.

— Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça, tu n'es qu'un gamin c'est tout. Et je ne veux pas d'un enfant dans mes pattes.

— Très bien, je comprends.

Suite à cette dernière remarque de la part de l'escrimeur quadragénaire, le capitaine des Hearts lâcha le col de son ex-petit ami. Il le gratifia de l'un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de lui coller un coup de poing mémorable en plein visage et de lui lancer en quittant le château :

— Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir enculé. Je hais les trouillards qui écoutent les qu'en-dira-t-on et ne se fient qu'aux apparences.

Fou de rage, Law se dirigea vers son sous-marin.

Une fois à bord, il n'adressa qu'une seule phrase à ses hommes :

— Partons avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment contre ce sale type !

L'équipage obtempéra et le laissa s'enfermer dans sa cabine sans poser de question.

Ce jour-là, personne ne vit les deux hommes s'adosser aux portes de leur antre, pour pleurer en silence la douleur qu'ils ressentaient.

En son for intérieur, Law hurlait de rage d'avoir été rejeté pour des bêtises et – les larmes aux yeux –, il se promit de lui prouvait un jour qu'il n'était pas un gamin !

De son côté, Mihawk déplorait d'avoir été si pleutre devant l'amour qu'il ressentait au fond de lui pour Law. Il savait que Trafalgar avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas allait contre sa peur. Aussi espérait-il qu'un jour, il le retrouverait et serait à même d'accepter les choses et de se faire pardonner.

— « _Un jour peut-être_ » pensèrent-ils tous les deux.


End file.
